High Priestess
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is a Witch. Her half-sister is Morgan. Edward leaves in New Moon not knowing she is a witch. Waiting for him and the Cullen's to return. Danger approaches Bella and her coven. Will they triumph over darkness? Or not.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a Witch. Her half-sister is Morgan. Edward leaves in New Moon not knowing she is a witch. Waiting for him and the Cullen's to return. Danger approaches Bella and her coven. Will they triumph over darkness? Or not.

* * *

 **Prologue**

I am Isabella Swan also known as Bella also known as Zoe-Tiaret which means Life Lioness. I am 2/4 Woodbane from my mother Maeve Belwicket, I am ¼ Burnhide and ¼ Wyndenkell from my father.

I was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan. Renee is half Wyndenkells, half Brightendale. She divorced my adopted Dad and moved to Phoenix with me and started the Brightdew Coven.

I was initiated when I was 12. I have strong power. Renee and Charlie have always been honest that I was adopted. They told me they were protecting me from the Dark Wave. Renee had been friends Maeve. Renee took me in as a favour for her. But Renee grow to love me like a daughter and taught me everything I know. I learned and studied Wicca for all my life. I am a powerful witch.

I heard I had a sister named Morgan Rowlands. I knew she had no idea about being a blood witch yet. But I knew she would find out soon. I can't wait to meet my half-sister.

When Renee married Phil he accepted that we were witches and joined Renee's coven as a non-Blood Witch. I decided when they married to go to Forks to live with Charlie. He was accepting of me being a witch. But he is uncomfortable hearing about it but accepts it.

On the first day of school before I meet and got to know the Cullen's better. I got to know Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Sarah, Maddison, Jason, Louise and Zavier. I managed to subtly ask if they were interested in practicing Wicca. This was when the Cullen's were not at school. They all agreed. I made our first circle at my house when Charlie was working back. I explained what they needed to do.

"My name when we do circles is Zoe-Tiaret. It is my witch name", I say to everyone, "Now everyone please go into a circle", I instruct

I start drawing a circle with chalk around us.

"A circle can be made out of anything", I explain, "With this salt, I purify our circle"

I explain the four elements.

"Now everyone hold hands", I say

I begin a chant and everyone follows it quickly. I feel the Magick sore through the circle. I finish smiling.

"That was amazing!" Ben says

"It is an amazing experience. Now I have decided to name our new coven Meadow Dew. I will be the High Priestess of this coven. I suggest that all of you research Wicca. Keep this to your selves for now. But we are a family now. Your coven is your family. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. There is a shop in Port Angeles you can go and buy your tools", I explain

The first circle went really well and so did the ones following it. I taught everyone about the blood witches and everything else. When I learned the Cullen's secret I was shocked but not scared. I started dating Edward and keeping I was a witch from him was hard but doable.

Now after my disaster off a birthday party. I felt a shift in the air. Something was going to happen. That is when Edward took me on painful walk. He told me he didn't love me anymore. I was gutted. I found my way home and curled up on the couch my cat Ali arrived today from my adopted Mum's house. With her curled up on me giving me comfort. I was angry, hurt and felt betrayed. Why did he leave? Is it really because he didn't love me? Or was it something else? I don't know what to think. I hear Charlie trying to talk to me but I don't respond I am numb. The love of my life left me. My senses dim as I fall into darkness.

"Please Goddess help me see the light", I mummer as I fall

I sunk into a numb darkness and I didn't resurface.

…October…

…November…

…December…

…January…

* * *

 **Author Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
